


Ten Seconds

by noktahitam



Series: i need a hug [1]
Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mino-centric, One Sided Love, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noktahitam/pseuds/noktahitam
Summary: Mino hanya membutuhkan sepuluh detik untuk meluapkan segala emosi dan keegoisannya untuk Taehyun.





	Ten Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> • The characters in this fanfiction does not belong to the Author, and the occurrence that happening in this is only fiction  
> • This fic is a songfic based on 'IKON-Hug Me'. Author does not taking any beneficial outcome from the song.  
> • (But Author really recommend you to listening the song on repeat while reading the fanfic)

**{** _just one time, for ten seconds, let me hug you_ **}**

 

.

.

.

 

Terbaring di lantai apartemen yang dingin, Mino merasakan dirinya hampa seperti mengapung di atas air. Terbawa arus selayaknya alkohol yang sekarang tengah menyebar ke seluruh sistem sirkulasi badan. Tangan Mino menggoyang-goyangkan botol alkohol yang tersisa sedikit di tangan kanannya, menimbang haruskah ia menambah botol lain atau tidak karena senyuman seseorang itu ternyata masih mendekam di bayangan kepala. Setelah lama terdiam, Mino perlahan merasakan pengaruh alkohol mulai menyusupi pikiran. Sekarang ia malah melempar botol itu secara sembarang, lalu dengan setengah sadar mencari _smarthphone_ -nya di tengah kekacauan dan kegelapan apartemen.

 

Setelah menemukan _smarthphone_  yang berada di atas meja, Mino menekan-nekan layar secara kasar. Akhirnya layar tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah kontak dengan foto profil seorang lelaki yang terpajang. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar; memperlihatkan gigi kelinci mungil, segaris mata yang tersembunyi senyum, dan alis menurun memberi kesan ‘ _droppy_ ’.

 

Semua hal yang Mino cintai, terangkum dalam satu nama kontak bertuliskan ‘Nam Taehyun’.

 

Sebulir air mata tanpa sadar kini mengalir lagi dari mata Mino, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam malam ini. Hatinya mendadak perih kembali mengingat kenangan saat ia mengambil foto ini. Saat itu ia dan Taehyun tengah menunggu teman-teman mereka di sebuah tempat arcade game. Taehyun nampak sangat bahagia seperti anak kecil dan Mino tidak bisa untuk menahan diri lalu ia mengambil semua momen senyuman Taehyun dalam lensa kamera _smartphone_ -nya.

 

Ibu jari Mino mengambang di ikon berbentuk gagang telepon. Menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia menelepon Taehyun untuk melampiaskan semua egonya, atau haruskah ia menyimpan semua rasa sakitnya sendiri?

 

_“Taehyun-ah, apa kau menyukaiku?”_

_“Tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Kau temanku, hyung.”_

_“Lalu bagaimana dengan Seungyoon? Kau menyukainya?”_

_“Tentu saja.”_

_“Sebagai teman?”_

 

Sekelebat memori kembali lagi melintas di pikiran Mino. Mino ingat setelah pertanyaan terakhir, Taehyun hanya membalas Mino dengan tawa kecil. Ambigu. Taehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mino saat itu.

 

Maka dengan semua memori yang bermunculan dalam otaknya, Mino memutuskan menekan ikon gagang telepon tersebut. Beberapa detik nada sambung telepon terdengar jemu, membuat Mino semakin risau di setiap detiknya, hingga suara Nam Taehyun terdengar di seberang telepon; menyerang Mino dengan rasa rindu, cinta, dan sakit yang menghujam.

 

“Halo, hyung? Ada apa menelepon jam segini?”

 

Hari ini, jam tiga dini hari, Song Mino akan melakukan suatu hal bodoh yang mungkin akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**{** _just one time, before you go to him, let me hug you_

_just enough so it won’t ruin our friendship_

_just enough so I won’t have any regret_ **}**

 

.

.

.

 

Napas Mino yang terengah-engah membentuk gumpalan uap hangat yang menerpa wajah. Malam kemarin salju baru saja turun hingga cuaca dini hari menjadi dingin menusuk tulang. Beberapa kali Mino nyaris terpeleset karena tumpukan es salju licin di jalanan hingga ia sulit berlari. Sejujurnya, Mino bisa saja pergi mengendarai motor, namun dirinya yang limpung tidak yakin bisa mengendarai motor secara aman. Maka sembari sibuk mencari jaket yang tergeletak antah berantah di lantai apartemen yang kacau, Mino berteriak di telepon:

 

_“Tunggu! Tunggu, aku akan berlari ke apartemenmu. Sekarang.”_

_“Sekarang? Di jam dan cuaca seperti ini? Hyung, kau mau mati?”_

_“Tunggu aku di luar, Taehyun. Limabelas menit lagi.”_

_“Hyung! Apa kau mabuk? Hyung, jawab a–”_

 

Lalu Mino memutuskan sambungan telepon, tidak menggubris Taehyun. Dan mulai berlari ke luar apartemen setelah menemukan jaket tipis yang ia temukan. Ujung jari-jari dan wajah Mino mulai mati rasa terterpa angin musim dingin. Mino tidak tahu berapa lama ia berlari, ia hanya berlari tanpa memperhatikan waktu, namun ia tahu bahwa jarak dirinya dengan jarak rumah Taehyun tinggal sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi, hingga ia bisa mencurahkan semua keegoisannya pada Taehyun yang ia cintai.

 

Wajah Mino berubah sumringah saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang lelaki berjaket biru tebal yang menunggu di depan sebuah rumah. “Taehyun- _ah_!” Mino berteriak refleks, sebuah perasaan bahagia mendadak tersebar ke sekujur badan karena melihat Taehyun yang benar-benar menunggunya di pagi buta yang dingin. Namun perasaan bahagia tersebut tidak bertahan lama karena saat Mino menghampiri Taehyun, dengan raut wajah marah bercampur khawatir Taehyun menyemprotnya dengan kata: “Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau bodoh?! Apa kau mabuk, Song Mino?!”

 

Sekarang perasaan Mino dibalut dengan rasa bingung. ‘Lalu apa?’ pikir Mino dalam hati. ‘Aku sudah bertemu dengan Taehyun. Lalu apa?’ dan Mino hanya sanggup melongo dengan tampang bodoh sembari berusaha mengatur napasnya agar teratur. Paru-parunya serasa terbakar sehabis berlari tanpa henti. Mino membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk bernapas sebelum kembali menata perasaannya.

 

Taehyun menghela napas panjang karena menatap Mino yang tak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu. Tak sengaja, Taehyun melihat tangan Mino yang gemetaran. Lantas dengan sigap Taehyun menggenggam lalu menggosok-gosokkan tangan Mino yang sedingin es dengan tangannya agar hangat. “Di cuaca sedingin ini, kau bahkan lupa menggunakan sarung tangan! Kau mau tanganmu nekrosis lalu dipotong?” omel Taehyun, membuat bibir Mino dapat tersenyum sedikit karena perhatiannya.

 

“Ada suatu hal penting yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi aku butuh kau untuk mendengarkanku dengan baik-baik,” ujar Mino. Taehyun memelankan gosokan tangannya, mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada Mino yang tiba-tiba berekspresi serius meski masih terlihat mabuk. “Ada apa?” Taehyun kembali bertanya.

 

Mino terdiam sejenak. Menata kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan? Apakah hal ini memang yang terbaik bagi hubungan dirinya dan Taehyun? Namun, logikanya mendadak tidak berjalan. Keegoisan dan kadar alkohol dalam dirinya terlalu tinggi hingga Mino menepis semua rasa bimbang dan dengan lugas menyatakan, “Aku menyukaimu. Selama ini aku sangat menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai teman, Taehyun- _ah_.”

 

Mata Taehyun membelalak terkejut. Taehyun perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Mino dan bibirnya mengatakan, “ _Hyung_ ….” secara lirih.

 

“Berhenti. Biarkan aku berbicara dan dengarkan aku. Jangan berkata apapun,” tukas Mino memotong Taehyun. “Aku berusaha menahan perasaan ini. Aku berusaha untuk tidak egois untukmu. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa, aku tidak sanggup. Aku akan gila karena tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini padamu. Jadi dengarkan aku. Aku sungguh menyu-… Ah, bukan. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Taehyun- _ah_. Kau harus tahu itu.”

 

Tenggorokan Mino kembali terasa tercekik. Ada rasa pedih yang menusuk, rasanya seperti akan membuncah lalu ia akan kembali menangis. Namun Mino menggigit bibir bawahnya, menghentikan air mata yang akan mengalir. “Itulah mengapa aku berlari padamu di saat seperti ini. Aku hanya perlu mengungkapkan semuanya. Mengungkapkan semua perasaanku agar aku tidak merasa sesak lagi. Aku tahu sekarang kau milik Seungyoon, dan bukan maksudku juga untuk merebutmu dari dia. Kalian berdua _dongsaeng_ -ku, aku sayang kalian berdua dan aku ingin kalian berdua bahagia.”

 

Untuk sementara hanya hening yang mengisi udara. Mino menelisik bola mata cokelat jernih Taehyun. Mino masih menangkap rasa keterkejutan di matanya, akan tetapi sekarang ia melihat ada sebuah emosi baru di dalamnya: bimbang, dan juga rasa bersalah yang mulai menggelayut.

 

Tidak ingin membuat Taehyun semakin resah, Mino bertanya, “Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Untuk kali ini saja, hanya sepuluh detik, biarkan aku memelukmu?”. Melihat Taehyun yang masih tidak sanggup menjawab, Mino menambahkan, “Aku tahu kita hanya teman. Setelah ini dan seterusnya, kita akan tetap menjadi teman. Aku janji. Tapi sebelum kau kembali lagi pada Seungyoon, biarkan aku memelukmu agar aku tidak hidup dengan perasaan menyesal setiap harinya.”

 

Wajah Taehyun memerah dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca; entah karena Mino atau karena cuaca yang dingin. Mino tidak yakin. Tapi Mino sangat yakin saat melihat Taehyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

 

Mino tersenyum sedih seraya berpikir, ‘Untuk pertama kalinya, dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya’. Lalu merengkuh tubuh Taehyun yang hangat ke dalam pelukannya

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**{** _this is how your embrace feels_

_it’s very warm_

_maybe it’s because I love you_

_you’re so beautiful_

_you, who I can’t have_ **}**

 

.

.

.

 

Waktu detik demi detik mulai berjalan.

 

1, 2, 3…

 

‘Hangat,’ pikir Mino. Berbanding terbalik dengan suhu tubuhnya yang dingin. Taehyun membalas pelukannya erat, tanpa ragu, membuat Mino merasakan kebahagiaan yang semu. Memikirkan seolah-olah bagaimana jika Mino dapat merengkuh badan yang hangat ini setiap harinya. Figur badan Taehyun yang sedikit lebih kecil terasa sempurna di pelukannya. Wangi manis dari shampoo Taehyun menguar dari rambut cokelatnya. Mino kembali merasakan perasaan tercekik itu, namun kali ini ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Mino mulai terisak, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyun.

 

4, 5, 6…

 

“Maafkan aku,” gumam Taehyun, suaranya terdengar samar di balik dada Mino. Tangan Taehyun mengusap punggung Mino lembut, mungkin untuk menenangkan tangisannya. Mino membalas, “Tidak apa. Bukan salahmu.” Dan Mino menambahkan sendiri dalam hati, ‘Ini salahku yang nekat mencintaimu meski tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini.’

 

7, 8, 9…

 

‘Sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi temanmu lagi.’ pikir Mino. Lalu entah mengapa Mino merasakan tubuh Taehyun bergetar seperti terisak dalam diam. Mino mengusap rambut Taehyun lembut, dan sekarang Mino mulai mendengar isakan pelan dari lelaki yang dipeluknya.

 

10.

 

Waktu telah habis. Mino melepaskan pelukannya enggan. Dengan egois, Mino menangkup pipi Taehyun dengan tangan kanannya, memperhatikan setiap beluk wajah yang selalu ia dambakan di setiap mimpi, lalu menghapus bulir air yang mengalir dari mata Taehyun. “Kenapa kau menangis?” tanya Mino. Tangan kirinya dengan cepat menghapus air mata milik dirinya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya. Setidaknya, mungkin, ia akan lebih sedikit terlihat tidak seperti pecundang.

 

“Aku tidak tahu,” jawab Taehyun, tangannya menggenggam tangan Mino yang menangkup pipinya. Mino kembali menerawang bola mata cokelat itu, kali ini tatapannya terlihat sangat… bimbang. Sangat _tersesat_. “Aku merasa sangat buruk. Aku merasa sangat jahat padamu.”

 

“Sudah kubilang, ini bukan salahmu,” tukas Mino, sembari melepaskan tangkupannya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, mencegah dirinya untuk memeluk Taehyun satu kali lagi. Tangan Taehyun masih melayang untuk sesaat –kehilangan tangan yang ia genggam– lalu Taehyun membuat tangannya memainkan ujung jaket untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

 

“Seperti janjiku, kita akan tetap menjadi teman. Aku akan bersikap seperti biasanya padamu. Mungkin besok aku akan menyesali ini, karena sekarang aku sedang sedikit mabuk. Tapi untuk sekarang aku merasa lega,” ungkap Mino. Matanya lalu menatap jalanan kosong yang dingin, mendadak tidak sanggup untuk terus memandang Taehyun.

 

“Mino- _hyung_?”

 

“Ya?”

 

Dan saat kembali menatap Taehyun, Mino dapat merasakan pipinya dicium oleh bibir merah muda milik Taehyun. “Terimakasih telah mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Maaf… aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu,” ucap Taehyun lamat-lamat, tak ingin mengucapkan salah kata. Mino merasa kikuk untuk sesaat, mau tidak mau dirinya malah semakin jatuh cinta pada Taehyun alih-alih merelakannya. ‘Ah, Taehyun sialan,’ umpatnya dalam hati, meski di luar bibirnya tersenyum senang.

 

“Baiklah. Aku pergi.” Mino secara mendadak membalikkan badannya. Berjalan menjauhi Taehyun. Akan tetapi setelah beberapa langkah, Mino kembali membalikkan badannya dan berteriak, “Asal kau tahu, saat Seungyoon membuatmu patah hati, aku tidak akan segan-segan merebutmu karena aku akan terus mencintaimu! Selamat tinggal!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**{** _my heart won’t listen to me_

_I didn’t know it was this bad_

_but I still feel so strongly, I’m a bit impatient_

_who knows? I’ll keep the door open_ **}**

 

.

.

.

 

Pagi itu, Song Mino melangkah lebih ringan melalui jalan pulang apartemennya. Bebannya, entah mengapa, sedikit terbebaskan. Namun hati yang telah patah akan tetap sulit disembuhkan, meski dengan kecupan kecil yang Taehyun berikan di pipinya. Dalam lubuknya, Mino tetap berharap pada masa depan yang mungkin suatu saat akan mengijinkan Mino untuk memeluk Taehyun lebih dari sekadar sepuluh detik.

 

Akan tetapi, untuk sekarang, sepuluh detik sudah cukup untuk menyatakan cinta yang tak terbalasnya.

**Author's Note:**

> #note1: My first EVER namsong fanfic is angst/hurt/comfort. Wow. Such a masochist I am.
> 
> #note2: Anyway, in any case y’all didn’t notice, Taehyun began realizing his feelings towards Mino and now Taehyun is very confused because he’s already in relationship with Seungyoon but he loves Mino too. Wow, goodluck Mino for that!


End file.
